


I'm insane but i'm your baby

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Virgo slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “I don’t get it.” Taehyun says the next day over coffee. “You said he’s perfect literally yesterday.”“He is!” Soobin insists, “he’s sweet and funny and kind, and he’s so smart... he’s perfect.”“Okay?” Taehyun says slowly, “So what’s the problem?”“He’s aVirgo.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 197





	I'm insane but i'm your baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi I have decided to celebrate my own birthday by combining the thing I hate most (virgos) with the thing I love most (yeonbin)
> 
> please don't take this fic too seriously and if you're a virgo sorry in advance
> 
> finally this is unbetad, so all mistakes are my own!

Yeonjun is pretty when his laughter bubbles out of him, in a stream of carefree giggles, eyes squeezed tight and face a look of pure ecstasy. 

He’s giggling like that right now, one hand clutching the steering wheel, the other wiping tears that flow from the pools of joy in his eyes.

“Hyung,” Soobin whines, whacking the back of his hand against Yeonjun’s elbow.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Yeonjun wheezes, but he’s sounding ridiculously unapologetic.

“Stop laughing at my misery.” Soobin whines again, “You’re going to kill us.”

“My eyes are on the road!” Yeonjun protests, which is a lie because his eyes are literally _closed._

“You’ll kill us!” Soobin repeats, louder this time, which only makes Yeonjun giggle more.

“We’re fine, we’re fine.” He reaches over to place a hand on Soobin’s thigh and Soobin feels a little bit like he’s going to melt into the pristine floor of Yeonjun’s car, “you shouldn’t tell me things like that when I’m driving, Soobin.”

“It wasn’t _that_ funny.” Soobin mumbles, absolutely mortified. When he’d told Taehyun about his encounter with a professor on the street (waved back at him, when the professor was actually waving to someone behind Soobin) Taehyun had simply snorted and told Soobin his own embarrassment would kill him if his clumsiness didn’t get there first. Yeonjun, however-

“Other people’s pain makes me laugh.”

“What the fuck are you?” Soobin mutters, “A goddamn Scorpio?”

Yeonjun frowns, eyes still on the road as he considers Soobin’s statement.

“I have no idea what that is.”

Soobin tries very hard to stay level-headed.

“It’s a star sign, hyung.”

“Oh! I know mine!”

Soobin leans forward eagerly.

“I’m a Virgo!” Yeonjun announces proudly.

Soobin’s heart drops.

“Y- a _Virgo?”_

“Yeah,” Yeonjun cackles, clearly oblivious to Soobin’s inner turmoil, “That’s like- the only astronomy thing-”

“Astrology.” Soobin corrects quickly.

“Astrology thing,” Yeonjun continues, unfazed, “The only astrology thing I know. Aside from Beomgyu’s star sign, he’s a Pisces, I think.”

Soobin snorts,

“Makes sense. Dramatic motherfucker.”

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow,

“You’re into astrology?”

“No,” Soobin lies, swallowing hard, “I have no idea what any of it means.”

\---

“I don’t get it.” Taehyun says the next day over coffee. Well, Taehyun is drinking coffee because he’s put-together and responsible and an adult. Soobin has a caramel latte, decaf, because he’s trying his best. “You said he’s perfect literally yesterday.”

“He is!” Soobin insists, “he’s sweet and funny and kind, and he’s so smart, endearingly cute but also super confident? He’s perfect.”

“Okay?” Taehyun says slowly, “So what’s the problem?”

“He’s a _Virgo.”_ Soobin groans, “Like- born in September Virgo.”

“I know what a Virgo is, hyung.”

“No but there’s just something _terrible_ about September Virgos y’know? Like, he could have at least been an August Virgo, but _no,”_

Taehyun rolls his eyes, and then takes a sip of his drink, pulling a face that shows he really can’t believe he’s sitting here, whilst Soobin spews shit and he just listens.

“You’re being dramatic, hyung.” Taehyun says eventually, “You can’t _really_ be thinking negatively about him just because of his zodiac?”

“I am actually.” Soobin sniffs, “I will.”

The thing is, Soobin knows that Yeonjun likes him. At least, he’s pretty sure that Yeonjun likes him. Likes him back. Because Soobin does like Yeonjun. He’s nice to hang out with, and he laughs at Soobin’s jokes and he squeezes Soobin’s hand when he can sense that he’s feeling nervous, and even though they’ve only been on a handful of dates, Soobin can see himself falling for Yeonjun and his carefree, laidback personality.

Soobin has known Yeonjun for about six months now, and even though only one of those have been spent dating him, he has no idea how the topic of birthdays never came up. Perhaps it’s because he’s always so distracted when he’s with Yeonjun- Yeonjun makes him laugh a lot, about everything and anything; Soobin struggles to ever have a serious conversation with Choi Yeonjun- but that’s one of the things he loves most about him. Why be serious when you can laugh?

Unfortunately, Soobin is incredibly serious about astrology. His friends know this, (Taehyun, an Aquarius, his perfect match, had run Soobin through his whole chart before Soobin decided to trust him) and sure they call him obsessed sometimes, but Soobin likes the idea of having a brief idea of what to expect before getting involved with anyone- platonic or otherwise.

 _Yeonjun,_ however, Yeonjun is the most un-Virgo Virgo that Soobin has ever met. It irritates him, really, how he hadn’t thought about it sooner, because frankly Soobin can’t stand Virgos, but he’s been _standing_ Yeonjun for half a year now. If Yeonjun asked him to be his boyfriend tomorrow he’d probably even say yes, which is largely embarrassing, because Soobin can’t date a _Virgo._ Embarrassment is his number one trait, but this is taking it a little too far.

“Now that I think about it.” Soobin says conversationally to Hueningkai a few days later. Or well, he thinks he’s being conversational. He probably isn’t, considering he hasn’t actually spoken about anything else since he entered Hyuka’s dorm a few minutes ago. He’s barely listening to Soobin, but Soobin isn’t particularly bothered about that. Hueningkai doesn’t really have a reputation for listening to people.

“He has shown some Virgo-like traits. Like, the good ones of course. He’s confident, and funny and he likes it when things go his way.”

“Hm,” Hyuka hums, confirming Soobin’s suspicions that he was not paying attention to him at all. “What the fuck.” He mutters as an after-thought. Soobin thinks he may have been paying attention after all, until he glances over at his friend sitting on his bed, his Nintendo Switch in his hand. “How the hell did I lose that one?”

Soobin sighs, flopping onto the bed next to him.

“You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?”

“No, I did,” Kai insists, “I just think you’re being irrational.”

Soobin stares, wide eyed.

_“Me? Irrational?”_

“Yeah.” Hueningkai drops his console to his feet, and then turns to face Soobin, “Like, look I get you have this weird kind of odium for Virgos, but this is _Yeonjun._ You’re like, head over heels for each other. Doesn’t that count for something?”

Soobin feels his cheeks burning bright red,

“We’re not _head over heels,”_ He splutters, like that was the main point of Kai’s statement.

“Look, I’m just saying,” Hueningkai sighs as he picks up his Nintendo once more, “You should probably discuss it with someone who cares about astrology- and Yeonjun- as much as you do. Because _I_ think you’re being ridiculous.”

Soobin doesn’t know what he’s doing when he asks Beomgyu if they can meet up. Beomgyu is Yeonjun’s best friend, his roommate, and Soobin really only knows him through Yeonjun, though he would definitely class Beomgyu as a friend if their frequent, though spontaneous, conversations that mostly occur when Yeonjun is running late, are anything to go by.

‘”So you’re afraid that your potential relationship with Yeonjun is going to crash and burn because of his _zodiac?”_ Beomgyu doesn’t beat around the bush and Soobin isn’t quite sure how he feels about that.

“I didn’t say crash and _burn-”_ Soobin manages to get out, though it’s obvious by Beomgyu’s evil little grin that he’s trying to tease him. “No I just- look, you know him better than anyone. Has hyung ever shown like, you know, _mean_ traits?”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes,

“This is Yeonjun. He threatens me at least like a dozen times a day.”

“Has he ever gone through with any of his threats?”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow,

“Probably? Maybe? I don’t know! Look, hyung, I know absolutely nothing about astrology aside from-”

“- the fact that you’re a Pisces and Yeonjun is a Virgo yes, yes I know, but-”

Soobin is cut off by the apartment door opening, and he quickly clamps his lips shut when Yeonjun walks in, clearly confused to see the guy he’s dating and his roommate hanging out without him.

“Did we- did we plan something? Shit, did I forget-”

“No, no, Gyu and I were just-” Soobin throws an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, “hanging out.”

“Right.” Yeonjun says after a beat.

Beomgyu wriggles out from under Soobin’s hold, pulling a face as he does so.

“Now that you’re home though, hyung.” He smiles brightly as he stands to leave, “He’s all yours.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to-”

“No trust me,” Beomgyu says through gritted teeth, “I don’t want him.” And with that he leaves the room.

Soobin stares at Beomgyu’s retreating figure, and briefly debates following after him, so he barely notices when Yeonjun takes the seat next to him, a cute little smile on his lips.

“There was actually something I wanted to ask you.” Yeonjun starts.

 _Oh god,_ Soobin’s brain short circuits. _He’s going to ask me if I want to be his boyfriend and I still haven’t figured out if I’m ready to put my ego down enough to date a September-Virgo._

“It’s my mom’s birthday this weekend.” Yeonjun says, and somehow that’s even worse than what Soobin had been thinking. “I told her I’m kind of seeing someone? And she wants to meet you.”

Soobin pauses.

It should be _way_ too early for him to be meeting Yeonjun’s parents, except he belatedly realises that Yeonjun’s mom is almost like Yeonjun’s best friend. Yeonjun had once disclosed to Soobin that absolutely no one in the world could understand him the way his mother does, and Soobin isn’t even entirely intimidated by the way Yeonjun talks about her, because she sounds lovely, really. But god- what if he eventually decides that he _can’t_ date a Virgo? Or worse- what if the rest of Yeonjun’s family are Virgos? He shivers inwardly at the thought.

“Soobinie?” Yeonjun calls, and Soobin realises he’s been quiet for a little too long. “Sorry, is it too fast? I know it can seem like a big deal but I swear she-”

“No, yeah, that- that sounds great. Do I have to get her a gift?”

Yeonjun giggles, hand flying over his mouth as his eyes light up in joy. God. How is this wonderful boy from the _Virgo_ specie?

“She won’t expect anything from you, don’t worry.” Yeonjun pulls his phone out of his pocket, “So I can tell her? You’ll be there?”

Yeonjun’s smile is so pretty and his eyes are so hopeful, his voice so eager, what choice does Soobin even have other than saying yes?

“So it’s like,” Soobin pauses to tear another strip off his string cheese “there actually _are_ alternatives to it? But it’s like, way too much funding so they just- don’t.”

“That’s fucked up,” Beomgyu mutters, reaching out for the bottle of milk. He pours himself a glass, before putting it back in the centre of the table. “What even are the alternatives?”

Soobin munches around his cheese and swallows before responding,

“Like cells and tissue and stuff? And then you have research from volunteers, and people who donate organs and whatever.” He sighs as he also reaches out for the milk bottle. His elbow grazes the cap as he takes it off and it goes tumbling onto the floor, “it’s not fair that they continue to use animals though.”

“I agree.” Beomgyu says, his eyes trained on the milk cap on the floor, “Also, pick that up.”

“Yeah, yeah I will.” Soobin says distractedly. He pours himself a second glass of milk only to down that too.

“Dude are you okay?”

“Mostly. Just like- super nervous about meeting Yeonjun’s mom.” He eyes the cake sitting a few centimetres away from them on the table. Yeonjun had baked and decorated it himself, and it’s looking beautiful, with pink frosting and edible roses. Beomgyu had told him that each layer inside is a different colour, because Yeonjun’s mom has three favourite colours, and Soobin had felt mortified when he almost teared up at that information. Thankfully, Yeonjun hadn’t even been present- still isn’t, actually.

“Oh, don’t be.” Beomgyu assures, “She’s like the best person ever. Super chill.”

“Maybe to his friends. I’m not just his friend though.”

“Wait so you guys are like, official now?”

“No! Not- no. But his mom knows where we stand. What if she’s a protective mom?”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow,

“Of course she’s protective. This is _Yeonjun’s_ mom. If he was my kid I’d be stupidly protective.”

Soobin frowns,

“What do you mean?”

“You’re kidding? Yeonjun is sensitive as hell, even _I_ want to protect him a lot of the time. Just wrap him and let nothing bad happen to him.”

Soobin pauses. Yeonjun? Sensitive? He can’t particularly recall a time when Yeonjun came across as sensitive- in fact, Soobin had thought Yeonjun was the complete opposite; thick-skinned and resilient.

“You haven’t noticed it, have you?” Beomgyu laughs, his voice soft now, “He hides it pretty well I think, but once you start noticing you can’t really stop.”

Soobin reaches for another string cheese,

“So he’s like-” Soobin does not get to finish his sentence, nor his string cheese, because as he speaks his elbow knocks the- open- milk bottle still sitting on the table. Beomgyu lunges for it, however his grip is untimely and he misses completely.

Soobin and Beomgyu can do nothing but watch as the bottle falls onto its side, milk pouring out of it, flooding over the table and heading straight for-

“The cake!” Beomgyu yells, “move the cake, hyung!”

Soobin stretches but it’s too late, the milk has seeped underneath it, the cake board looking soggy and the cake- looking absolutely wrecked.

Yeonjun’s carefully crafted frosting is drenched in milk, and the roses loll to the side under the weight of the liquid.

“Fuck.” Soobin mutters. He doesn’t even know how or where or _if_ he should start on a clean-up. 

Beomgyu looks almost as distraught as the cake, and Soobin doesn’t have to work out why: he’d seen Yeonjun slave over the cake and create it to perfection. Soobin hadn’t witnessed it but Beomgyu _had_ and he’d made sure to tell Soobin as such- god why didn’t Soobin just cap the milk when Beomgyu had told him to do so?

As they stand there in the kitchen, still frozen and slightly shaken up, listening to the steady drip of milk falling onto the tiled floor, Yeonjun walks in, a bright smile on his face.

“Are you ready to-”

There’s a pause as he takes in the scene.

“Uh, what’s-”

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Soobin says, his voice wavering, “it’s my fault I-”

Yeonjun’s expression is perfectly blank when he interrupts to ask,

“What happened?”

Soobin presses his lips together. Beomgyu rolls his eyes,

“Soobin-hyung accidentally dropped milk on the table and it kind of- went everywhere.”

Yeonjun closes his eyes and Soobin can see he’s taking a deep breath, before he opens them again.

“Did the bottle smash?” he asks, to Soobin’s utter surprise, “Are either of you hurt?”

“No, hyung,” Soobin responds, voice shaky, “But your cake…”

Yeonjun smiles, and if it didn’t look exactly the same as it did when he first walked into the kitchen, Soobin would think he was faking it.

“Don’t worry about the cake, we can pick one up on our way. Do you want to go and change, Soobin, whilst Gyu and I clean this up?”

In the midst of the chaos, Soobin hadn’t even noticed that the milk had splashed on him, but he dazedly manages to accept Yeonjun’s offer and leaves to change.

Anxiety plagues his mind as he distractedly discards his own sweatshirt for a hoodie that Yeonjun has given him. Why isn’t Yeonjun fuming? Is he hiding his anger because they’re already late and he doesn’t want to cause a scene? Is he going to drop Soobin off before he goes to his mom’s because he doesn’t want to be anywhere near him? _Why isn’t he mad?_

Everything is all cleaned up by the time Soobin emerges and Yeonjun smiles at him again, which somehow scares Soobin more. _Be mad_ he wills silently _please just yell at me._

“We’re going, Gyu!” Yeonjun calls out as he finishes tying up the laces on his boots. Soobin stands nervously by the door, unsure of what to say.

“Have fun!” Beomgyu calls back, and with that Yeonjun takes Soobin’s hand and leads him out.

There is absolutely nothing off about Yeonjun during the drive. He talks just as much as he usually does, about the other gift he has for his mom in the trunk of his car, how during her last birthday his uncle had gotten ridiculously drunk and gotten himself banned from a lot of future family events, how his mom is so excited to see Yeonjun even though it’s only been a month since they last met- Yeonjun talks and talks and it all just flies over Soobin’s head because he can’t quite seem to figure out what’s going on.

“Soobin?” Yeonjun says gently when he pulls up. Soobin thinks they may have arrived, though when he looks out the window he realises they’re in the parking lot of a grocery store. “Soobin.” Yeonjun repeats.

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you okay? What’s up? Did Beomgy-”

“Why aren’t you mad?” Soobin blurts out. Yeonjun seems surprised at Soobin’s outburst and Soobin can understand why, as he’s generally never anything but calm and collected in front of Yeonjun.

“Mad about what?” Yeonjun asks slowly, confusedly.

“The cake! I ruined your cake!”

“Yes,” Yeonjun repeats, still sounding confused, “you did. Accidentally. Which is why we’re here to buy another one.”

“But why aren’t you mad?!” Soobin knows he’s raising his voice, but he can’t help but feel frustrated. _Why isn’t Yeonjun angry?_ “You spent so long on that and my clumsy ass spilt milk all over it- _your milk-_ and you’re just gonna lend me your clothes and take me to your mom’s house and pretend everything’s fine?”

“Soobin.” Yeonjun says again, “I’m not _pretending_ it’s fine. It really is fine.”

“You made the cake her favourite colours!”

“Are you sure this wasn’t a cake that _you_ made?” Yeonjun teases, “you sound incredibly emotional over it.” He pulls his keys out of the ignition and opens the door, stepping outside.

“So you’re not mad?” Soobin asks as they walk into the store. Yeonjun smiles brightly, as he shakes his head.

“Not a single bit.”

Yeonjun’s mother turns out to be just as welcoming and pleasant as Beomgyu had told Soobin she’d be. She laughs about the cake fiasco and accepts the new cake happily, even swatting at her son for going through the trouble of buying a new one. She tears up a little over Yeonjun’s gift- a necklace with her birth stone- and just before they leave she pulls Soobin into a tight hug too.

“I just don’t get it.” Soobin sighs, tugging at his hoodie string. He’s still wearing Yeonjun’s hoodie that he’d given him a few days ago. Sue Soobin for wanting to keep it a little longer because it’s soft and comfortable and smells like Yeonjun.

“Yeah neither do I.” Taehyun says, gaze flickering away from his laptop to look at Soobin, “I would have _flipped.”_

“And you’re an Aquarius!”

“God,” Taehyun groans, “this isn’t _still_ about astrology is it?”

There’s a pause.

“…no.”

“Hyung! I thought I told you to stop with that!”

“You did! But I never agreed to listen to you!”

Taehyun gives Soobin an utterly unimpressed look before redirecting his attention back to his essay.

“I’m just saying.” Soobin sighs, “The Virgo placement still makes zero sense.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that nothing about astrology makes sense?”

“No. Because that’s a wrong opinion.”

“You can’t have a-”

“I don’t care!” Soobin yells, hands coming over his ears to cover them, “You’re wrong! You’re wrong! Your opinions are wrong!”

Soobin eventually manages to let the cake situation go. Yeonjun had explained that anger wasn’t going to get him anywhere, and he really wasn’t that bothered about the cake. So Yeonjun isn’t a petty Virgo- which is a new concept, but Soobin regards himself as someone who is willing to explore.

What he _doesn’t_ understand about Yeonjun however is his determination to not give up.

He drops by the dance studio the following weekend, because Saturday nights are usually date nights, however Yeonjun had told him there was something he was working on and he’d probably be finishing late.

Soobin loves to watch Yeonjun dance. He moves beautifully, elegant and graceful, purposeful, which makes him a pleasure to watch. There’s something mesmerising about the way that Yeonjun looks whilst he’s dancing- completely immersed and full of concentration.

“So when did you start dancing?” Soobin asks when Yeonjun takes a break. They’re sitting side by side against the large mirrored wall, legs stretched out whilst Yeonjun chugs down the contents of a water bottle.

“When I was about six? Maybe?”

 _“Six?”_ Soobin repeats, “And you’re not bored of it yet?”

Yeonjun frowns,

“Why would I be bored? I love to dance.” He takes another swig from the bottle and screws the cap on.

“It’s just- that’s a long time. People would probably get bored doing the same thing for that long.”

Yeonjun shakes his head,

“Not me. Not with dance. There’s so much to learn, I’m always learning. I could dance for the rest of my life without complaining about it.”

“The rest of your _life?”_

“Yeah,” Yeonjun laughs as he moves to stand up again. He pauses when he’s half-standing, then presses a kiss to the tip of Soobin’s nose. Soobin malfunctions. “until forever. Longer.”

“So he isn’t petty. And he isn’t fickle. He’s sensitive, and he’s a little too in love with everyone.” Soobin nods as Taehyun says each point. There’s a pause. “And you’re _sure_ he’s a Virgo?”

“Sun and Mercury.” Soobin confirms, eyes downcast as he fiddles with a pen on the library tabletop. When Taehyun throws him a look he shrinks back a little, “Okay so what? I checked his whole chart- or well we looked at it together. But I needed to know!”

“Sure.” Taehyun drawls. “Maybe you should just date him, hyung. Ask him to be your boyfriend already.”

“Even though he’s a,” Soobin drops his voice “a _Virgo?”_

There’s a pause. Soobin looks up to see Taehyun’s face, white as sheet, and gaping at something behind him.

“Taehy-” He begins, though he’s cut off by a voice he suddenly wishes he couldn’t recognise so fast.

“You won’t date me- just because I’m a Virgo?”

Soobin spins around so quickly, he feels as though all the blood has rushed to his head, though upon seeing Yeonjun, he thinks there may be a different reason why he’s feeling so lightheaded.

“No- hyung- I-”

“Wow,” Yeonjun laughs humourlessly, “and I really believed you when you said you wanted to take it slow. Were you just toying with me, a _Virgo,_ this whole time?”

“Hyung, _no,”_ Soobin stutters, though when it’s clear he isn’t going to manage much more than that Yeonjun simply turns and walks away. “oh fuck” he mutters, belatedly.

“What the hell do you mean _oh fuck?”_ Taehyun hisses, words delivered with a harsh kick to Soobin’s shin.

“Ow!” Soobin yelps, suddenly realising they’re being way too noisy for a library setting.

“Go after him you _idiot.”_ Taehyun continues to hiss, “Go!”

Soobin has to choose between either sitting opposite Taehyun and risking another blow to his leg (Taehyun is _strong)_ or running after a heartbroken boy, and, surprisingly, the choice is pretty easy to make.

He abandons his materials on the table, somehow trusting Taehyun to collect it for him later and not sell it on eBay and then sprints out of the library.

Yeonjun is only a little down the pathway, hands in his pockets as he walks with his back to Soobin, but he’s still walking _away,_ and Soobin must stop him before he gets any further, so he does the first thing he can think of and yells out,

“Hyung!”

Several heads turn in his direction and Soobin realises Yeonjun is not the only _hyung_ on campus and he’s going to have to be a lot more specific if he wants Yeonjun’s attention.

Instead of risking embarrassment once more, Soobin runs over to him, and gently grabs him by the wrist.

Yeonjun turns, surprised, and something about the way that he doesn’t pull away immediately or have a harsh reaction melts Soobin’s heart. Because Yeonjun really is just incredibly gentle and loving, he’d never risk hurting anyone, not if he can help it, and star signs be damned, Yeonjun really is the best thing to ever happen to Soobin- so how can Soobin allow him to walk away?

“I don’t hate you because you’re a Virgo.” He blurts out.

Yeonjun looks confused.

“So you _do_ hate me?”

“No! No no- can we sit?” Because Soobin’s legs are starting to feel like jelly from all that running he just did, and generally Soobin isn’t even in a good enough condition to _walk_ that much.

Yeonjun looks sceptical, though he allows Soobin to drag him under the shade of a tree and seat them on a bench.

“Look,” Soobin starts, though Yeonjun cuts him off,

“Why did you lie to me? You said you didn’t care for astrology.”

“I don’t-”

“You’re still lying!” Yeonjun exclaims, and Soobin thinks he might be seeing hints of anger within Yeonjun’s tone for the first time.

“Because you’d think I’m strange, hyung! Who wants to date a guy obsessed with _the stars?”_

“Me.” Yeonjun responds quietly, “I wanted to date you regardless of what you’re obsessed with. You _spilt milk all over my mom’s birthday cake._ I still wanted to date you.”

Soobin bites his lip in shame.

“I’m sorry. The astrology thing is just- it’s just my way of knowing people without actually _knowing_ them y’know? You just- you threw me completely off guard when you acted like everything _but_ your star sign.”

Yeonjun frowns,

“How _should_ my star sign act?”

Soobin double checks his expression to confirm that yes, this is a serious question, before he answers,

“Like, awful? Like petty and self-centred and always angry and-”

“you’re wrong.” Yeonjun cuts in softly, “Virgos _can_ be petty and angry, but we can also be passionate and determined and loyal and kind. Have you only been trying to catch the negative aspects out of everyone?”

Soobin is quiet for a moment.

“Maybe. That’s why it confused me when I couldn’t find yours.”

“Find my what?”

“Negatives.” Soobin admits, “Everything about you is positive, hyung. You’re perfect to me.”

Yeonjun smiles teasingly,

“But I’m a Virgo?”

 _“Right?_ it doesn’t make any _sense!”_

Yeonjun laughs as he moves closer to Soobin on the bench, who shuffles away immediately.

“I think,” Yeonjun says, “that you may possibly have had a bad experience with _one_ Virgo and then projected that hatred onto _all_ Virgos.”

“It was more than one.” Soobin mutters, though he doesn’t sound very convincing even to himself.

“Are they worth losing out on all this though?” Yeonjun asks, gesturing to himself and Soobin can’t help the surprised laughter that leaves him,

“Now _that,”_ He says, “is Virgo behaviour.”

“Soobin,” Yeonjun sighs, moving closer once more. He reaches for his hand this time, so Soobin can’t move away, “Please just kiss me.”

Yeonjun’s mouth is warm against Soobin’s, inviting and pleasant, and it leaves a satisfying feeling in the depths of Soobin’s stomach. He can’t remember the last time he was kissed like this, loving and gentle but enough to make his head spin and never want it to end.

When Yeonjun pulls back to wink at him, there’s only a single thought that crosses Soobin’s mind, before he’s being pulled back in again.

_Leo in Venus._

("So we tolerate Virgos now?" Hueningkai asks the next day, looking quite baffled over Soobin's revelation that he is now dating one. "They're chill." Soobin responds, completely distracted because Yeonjun has just sent him a selfie with the caption _hey boyfriend,_ and his stomach is doing somersaults. "So now what do we do?" Taehyun asks, and Soobin actually has to pause to think for a second, because hating Virgos has literally been his entire personality up till now. He doesn't have to think longer however, because the answer comes easily. Really, it should be obvious. "We fight the real enemy." Taehyun and Hueningkai know what he's going to say before he even says it:

_"Scorpios.")_

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the cake fiasco is something that actually happened to me with my own birthday cake so me [handshake emoji] soobin - being a mess<3 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
